Book Five: Hi no Moete Miyou
by flamesofunknown
Summary: Now that Shinji, Autumn and the crew are in the next world, what does Chrona and her side have in plan for them, now they are in Feudal Japan?  And what will the hanyou do?  DarkShin, KagoInu, KradAut  M  Smut, language, content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun's heat poured down on my face, my white hair getting in my eyes. Kagome's scent drifted over, I wondered what she was doing at the moment, being here permanantly and all.

I sat up, faintly feeling the energy of a hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" The girl I was engaged to asked me curiously.

"I feel youki." I told her, racing off to the old well I would sit by, trying to reach Kagome before she graduated her... _school_, or what she called it anyway. (Pronouced like Megamind here.)

"Inuyasha!" She dashed after me, her bow and quiver in hand, just in case.

The scent of dog demon blood, human blood and something else I couldn't quite place was heavy in the air. One was somewhere between hanyou and human.

I saw a figure helping someone out from the well, the person doing the pulling gave off the scent of a hanyou, and they had white hair and dog ears like me.

"Okay, Dark... Out 'cha come!" They pulled the second free.

The second person had purple hair and was taller than the first. 'Dark' kissed the first quickly before turning to help a smaller boy with blond hair out of the well.

"Down a well, what next?" He grumbled. "Where are we?"

A hand slapped the well, a pale arm and hand. Reminded me of Sesshomaru. A blonde guy pulled himself out, white wings flicking out on either side.

Kagome pretty much fainted by me.

He landed on the edge and leaned over, pulling a blond haired girl out.

"There's still Maes." The first said to the guy with the wings.

"Sure." He pulled up a kid with black hair.

I walked out after the first looked at me.

"Dark... Dark!" They bounced on the balls of their feet."It's Inuyasha!" They happily squeeled.

"Shinji, calm the hormones down." Dark looked at her, trying to get the hanyou to settle down, though she must have been pretty strong, seeing as she just continued to bounce like before.

"INUYASHA!" She tore away from him and tore closer to me, this slightly crazed look in her eyes before her arms wrapped around me. "Inuyasha~~" She happily sung.

I tried to pry myself away from this girl- now revealed to be a inu youkai hanyou like me- but my strength was waning because of tonight, it must have been late afternoon by now.

"Let... me go..." I tried to squeeze out.

"Sorry, am I hurting you? I'm not quite used to my strength yet..." She blushed brightly as she let me go. "Anyways..." She thrust out a hand. "I'm Shinji."

"You know my name somehow..." I took her hand and shook it.

"The man with the purple hair's my husband, Dark. The short blond kid's Ed, the boy with black hair's my son, Maes." She pointed to each of the five others. "The two blonds over there are Autumn, or Rach, and Krad." She shrugged, her blue clothed shoulders going up to where human ears would be present on her time of weakness, the dog ears poking out from her white hair twitching.

"Hey, ICE HUNTER~~! *1" She turned and called, the blonde guy, Krad, twitched.

"SHINJI!" He shouted, flying over and giving her a punch.

"Iteee" she laughed. "That didn't hurt much!"

He growled and stormed off.

"Inuyasha?" I heard Kagome groan. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Yeah, I'm here, Kagome." I smiled as I put her on my back. "This is my fiancee, Kagome."

Shinji nodded. "I'm Shinji, a hanyou. Cant tell you who my parents are, or how I got like this." Shinji jestured to her body.

Tattoos spiraled over her left arm. (When the hell did I get that?) It was a pretty decoractive spiral of purple and blue. The word _Otomeza_ in kanji in purple. Virgo.

Shinji

Now that we were finally in the feudal era of Japan, I didn't know what emotion was strongest. I sighed as I followed a somewhat tired Kagome and a wary Inuyasha back to the village by the forest that had been dubbed the Forest of Inuyasha, or Inuyasha's Forest, whatever you prefer.

I held a taliman in my hand scribed with a couple of things I came up with, most to repell demons. Full demons. I couldn't hold the ones that were for any with demonic power. A simple kanji added on the night of the full moon, and I could turn Inuyasha human. Permanantly.

Or myself.

Dark looked at me.

"Dark... What about kids. When do you want kids?" I asked him out of the blue, seeing as he was my husband.

"After all this is over." Dark smiled.

We were lying outside on the hill near where Kagome and Inuyasha lived.

The former village priestess, Kaede, had passed away, and Kagome decided to take over. One of the things I noticed, was how she had the mood swings.

"I love you." I smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Love you too." He replied.

**Yeah, a bit of a cliffhanger... Not much. I'll continue writing~**

**Ja ne'**

**Shinji.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome had been throwing quite a fit, shooting arrows at those who couldn't die easily. Which meant me and Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" I shouted at the fellow inu youkai. "WHEN DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH KAGOME LAST?" I shrieked, dodging an arrow newly fired by the priestess after us.

"TWO WEEKS AGO!" He shouted back, an arrow zipping over his head, narrowly missing his right ear.

"YOU DO REALISE SHE COULD BE PREGNANT!" I cried, an arrow almost pinning my new haori's sleeve to a house.

"WHAT!" He shrieked back, an arrow whizzing by his hakama and impaling itself in a nearby tree.

Poor tree.

After Kagome had settled down, Inuyasha was talking with her. As I presumed, Kagome did give off the scent of a pregnant woman.

"Kagome." I walked over, sitting on the other side of her. "You are pr..."  
>"DONT SAY IT." Kagome glared.<p>

I shut up instantly.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, leaning backward.

"SIT BOY." Kagome looked at him.

He went over, making a small crater under him.

"KAGOME!" He shouted, momentarily in pain.

I smirked at the cratered dog boy.

"Hey, Dog Boy." I got up and looked down at him. He growled, pushing himself up before turning. I took that as a hint to take to the skies.

"WHY YOU!" He growled, lunging at me. I took a couple steps back, launching myself into the air and letting my black wings fold out, feathers scattering in the wind. "WINGS? YOU DIRTY CHEAT!" He shouted.

If he jumped, I was still out of his range. I flew out of there before he could Kaze no Kizu me into shrapnel. Which he probably would have if I stuck around.

I caught a scent in the air, one that was both familiar to me, and unfamiliar.

_BLOOD! Dark's blood and several of the villagers! FUCK!_ I thought, taking off towards it was strongest.

Dark was perched in a tree, his left automail replacement missing, and more of his arm torn away. Blood dripped down to the ground. His face was pinched in pain, the wound stinking of demon blood now.

"Dark?" I landed gently on his branch. He gave off his usual scent, but there was something more to it. Something closer to my own.

_**He's changing. Becoming one like us.**_ A voice murmured in my head, not Black though.

_What? _I thought.

_**His blood is becoming tainted with demon blood. It'll mix and he'll become a hanyou like us.**_

Dark's eyes fluttered open, lighter purple than it was before. He frowned, the bleeding slowly stopping, demon scent stronger than before around him.

"What happened?" I asked him gently.

"Inu youkai and ookami youkai." He looked up. "I managed to get a few killed, but one got my arm off and mixed some of thier blood with mine."

I could smell the reek of wolf demons and dog demons. A couple of villagers had been killed by them, and I saw their bodies.

One was just a _child_.

Dark rubbed his head with his remaining hand, and I just realized that his missing hand was the same as Sesshomaru's. Wonder when we'll meet him.

"I can smell the blood on you." I looked at the darkening sky.

"Huh?"

"I can smell the mix of your blood with the demon blood."

"Ah." Dark let his wings out. "Lets clear the bodies away."

I nodded, jumping down and start digging graves for the dead. Dark picked up the bodies with one arm and dropped them gently in the grave before pushing soil over the body.

We finished and placed flowers on each grave.

"Who started this... bloodbath?" I wondered.

"I can faintly smell someone."

"Who?" I looked at my husband.

"Chrona. She found us." He told me.

I took a sharp breath in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Chrona!" I gasped. How she had tortured us over the couple years. She drove the war in Amestris, her... _lover?_... Trisha, killed Dark. I hate both of them for that. No one kills my lover.

He flinched. "She caused your demon change, I can't forget that either, Shinji." He looked at the sky.

A shriek came from deeper in the forest.

I took off, my barefeet hitting the ground with a heavy force. _**I smell a human girl, other self.**_ I heard the voice say.

A small girl was cowering against a tree, her hair tied up in a side ponytail, not like Rin, who was staying at Kagome and Inuyasha's place along with us.

Her clothing matched that of my former world.

"Fujii Katsumi, what a pleasure it is to finally see what you look like under all that clothing!" A demon dressed in a beautiful purple kimono smirked, coming out. She screamed.

"Kirei Otoko..." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "DEMON BE GONE!" She shouted, tears staining her hands.

The demon, Kirei Otoko, lit up and shimmered. The girl, Katsumi Fujii, panted, her face wary of other people. Her vision drifted to me and she froze up.

"DEMON BE..."

I ran over and slapped my hand across her mouth. "I'm a hanyou. Calm down." She tried to mutter something.

**AUTUMN**

I sat in a tree, holding Capricorn close to me.. Hopefully, no one would see me. I had gotten the feeling of a magical item around.. "I'm sure the shards have all been placed back.." I told my staff.  
><span><strong>"Yes Sir!"<strong> He chimed.  
>"Isn't it ackward? I still feel a magical signal around here.." The signal pulsing around me was something.. I didn't know what just yet. I would soon though. I started walking back, Krad smiling when I walked in.<p>

"What was there?"  
>"Nothing of the nothingness.." I sighed.<br>"That's always SO MUCH FUN." He rolled his eyes, and I smirked.  
>"I felt faint magic signals.. I'll go out to find Shinji soon..." I assured. Shinji came back with Dark, and.. Some girl.. I ran over. "Shinji-chan!"<br>"Move.." She growled. I moved. She dropped the girl off in Inu and Kagome's place.. Then she came back into our place. "This isn't right! Chrona's back!"  
>"She.. Is...?" I asked. "What about Trisha?"<br>"I don't know." She said. I bit my lip.  
>"I don't want them here..."<p>

"No one does.. That girl wanted to kill me.. The one I was carrying in? She dosen't trust me.. Dark knocked her-"  
>"DARK WHERE'S YOUR ARM?" Krad shouted.<p>

"Chrona took it.."  
>"You'll need a new one.." I said, looking down. <p>

That night was hell... I couldn't sleep.. Let alone stay laying down... I took my smoke, and went outside. "Capricorn.. What do I do..?"  
><span><strong>"Whatever you want to, Sir."<br>**"I don't want to do that.." I said. He blinked.**  
>"Home?"<br>**"Home sounds nice..."

"You're going home...?" Shinji asked.  
>"Well.. Kinda..."<br>"You're not from our first world.. Are you..?" I put my smoke out and looked at her, then to the ground.  
>"No.. I'm not.."<br>"I figured... You being a fake and all.." I gasped. "N-NOT LIKE THAT! I meant like.. You're.. An artifical.. We don't create those on earth... That I know of.. Anyways, is it nice on your world?"  
>"Yea.." I smiled, remebering all the years back. "It's really nice there..."<br>"Then.. Go..."  
>"What? No! I can't just leave!"<br>"You need to visit everyone back at your home. At least they'll be there.." I bit my lip and hugged her..  
>"You're.. Hugging me..."<br>"I know I'm hugging you, and I don't fucking care if you don't like it!"  
>"Ra-"<p>

"It's Autumn, Damnit!" She didn't talk for about 10 seconds...  
>"2 gay children were just born." I smiled. She hugged me back.<br>"I'm sorry..." I felt her tracing a circle, using her claws.. "This might hurt.. And.. I'm sending you there!" SHe pressed her hand, and I kissed her. Her eyes shot open, and I dissapeared.

Back on my world... I saw eeryone.. I was 7, with brown hair, in a white dress... My eyes blue... My life.. Better...

**SHINJI**

I brought my fingers to my lips.. "She.. Kissed me.." I muttered.

I shook my head. I was a yaoi and yuri fangirl, and I was bright red.

"Autumn." I murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

DARK

I looked after the little girl who Shinji found and saw her use some sort of mystic power. She looked like Rin, her face was a likeness.

"Yasha..." She murmured, rolling over in her sleep.

Inuyasha looked over. "Did she say my name?" As he pointed at the kid.

I shook my head. "She said Yasha, not Inuyasha."

"Yasha means demon, and part of my name is Yasha. Translate my name, it's Dog demon. What's the squirt's name anyways?" He seemed slightly on edge.

"Katsumi... I think." I looked down at her. He really did seem off tonight. Wait, didn't Shinji say something about what hanyous become at a certain time?

I looked at the stump of my arm, bandages wrapped around it. "Why are you on edge?"

"No reason." He murmured, looking away, at the door, as if he was expecting something to attack him. The sun was starting to go down.

Shinji came in.

"Where's Autumn? I thought she was with you, pup." Inuyasha looked at her.

Pup struck a nerve. "I'M NOT SOME INSULENT LITTLE PUPPY THAT YOU CAN PLOP IN YOUR LAP AND BABY!" She shouted. She walked over and punched him at full strength, knocking him down and through the floor. She looked at the window.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She turned to Inuyasha.

Kagome bolted in the house and looked at Inu. She sighed and went back outside. I heard her shift and sit down. The sunlight in the room started to fade.

The two most curious things happened at once.

Inuyasha's hair started darkening after Shinji pulled him up.

Rach appeared back in the room, her back slashed.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Tonight's the time of Inuyasha's weakness."

The black haired Inuyasha grumbled. "Stop flauting it... And how do you know?"

Shinji couldn't just go around and say we were in a manga. Ed knew that he was, but we pulled _Fullmetal Alchemist_ out infront of him.

Katsumi murmured something else. I just caught it.

"Roku..."

"Yasha and Roku." I frowned, my eyebrows pinching together.

She murmured something else that made Inuyasha shudder.

"Kikyo."

"She's dead." Inuyasha bit his lip. "Kagome is her reincarnation."

"Kikyo-onee-chan..." Her eyes shot open and sat up, she looked at Inuyasha. "YASHA! YASHA YASHA! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE SOMEONE FROM MY ERA!" She ran and hugged him, crying. "A demon tried to rape me..." She sobbed.

"I'm not Yasha. I'm _Inu_yasha." He corrected. "You have the wrong guy."

"Inuyasha is Yasha's past life." She looked around at us. "But I don't know any of your faces." She blinked.

"Wha?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Oh, shit... The world I live in's all trashed by demons. Something happened in the past that changed it." Katsumi looked at her hands. "You guys know your demons... Could you come with me and fight?"

We all looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll talk with my wife about it." He went outside. I could hear the chitter from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"If Miroku and Sango come with us, along with Kohaku and the rest of our demon fighting group, we'll leave this place unprotected!" I heard Kagome say to him.

"I know. But the future needs help." Inuyasha insisted.

"FINE." I heard her get up and she came in, grabbing weapons.

"We leave at dawn, once the sun's up." She looked at us.

Katsumi nodded. "Thank you, Kikyo."

"I'm Kagome, not Kikyo."

The sun came up, we all had weapons, and SHinji had a defiant look in her eyes.

"Show me to the demons, Katsumi." She smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked at Rach.

"What happened to your back?" I asked her.

She turned, flinching slightly. My hand was on the hilt of my favorite katana. It wasn't demon or anything. I'll ask a weaponsmith to make me one with one of my fangs.

"Um.. Nothing."

"Doesn't _smell_ like nothing." I glared, my right upper right fang sticking out the corner of my mouth.

She seemed to forget my nose was sharper than most for a little before her hand reached for her neck.

"About that..." She stumbled, her face scrunching up in pain as the memory of whatever gave the gashes to her rang crystal clear in her mind. "A whip."

"Who whipped you?"

"It's none of your business, just, leave me alone. I'll see you at the well." She headed out to where the well was. I grabbed a bow and a couple of quivers of arrows, sliding a second plain katana into my belt beside my other one. I headed out.

The group was gathered around, Kohaku in his yukata, obviously he was staying.

"Okay, so, we're off Kohaku." Sango looked at her younger brother. Kagome had already gone with our little escort to 2016. Seeing as that's the year there. Inuyasha held Autumn's hand and let her fall into the well.

Krad sat on the edge and slipped after her.

"Okay, I'll be the last one down." Inuyasha said as Dark slipped into the well. Miroku and Sango went after.

"Okay, Shinji." He looked at me. I nodded and jumped in.

Where we got out, the place had changed so much. Instead of a shrine, there was a small village, with weaponsmiths and everything.

This place had changed.

Kagome looked around. "Is this really Tokyo?"

"Yes." Katsumi looked at her. "The village, Tokyo."

Kagome blinked.

A group of battle-worn kids hung under a tree. They all looked similar.

"Sango! Yasha! Roku! Kikyo! Oku!" Katsumi smiled as she ran over.

Kikyo looked like Kagome, Yasha looked like Inuyasha as a human, Sango looked like... well, Sango. And Oku looked like a human Sesshomaru.

"Katsumi!" Oku stood up and ran over, pulling her to him.

SesshomaruXRin anyone?

"Oku... A demon tried to rape me..." She teared up.

"Oku, Katsumi, save it for later." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

They blushed and sat down.

Then the group seemed to notice us.

"He... Hey." I smiled and waved.

They looked up.

Each one of the teens came over and glared at the other who looked like them, the only ones were Katsumi and Oku.

"You look like me." Yasha grabbed Inuyasha's cheeks and pulled.

"OWWWW!" He shrieked, in lots of pain. "LET GO."

Yasha let go of Inuyasha's cheeks. Then grabbed his ears.

"Yup. Half demon." He shrugged. He walked back to the village, his black hair swishing.

Roku was currently looking at Miroku's hands a lot.

"So you once had Naraku's curse huh?" He was grabbing his right wrist and looking over it.

(A/N: This is fun.) "Uh, huh." Miroku's reply came.

Roku dropped his wrist and patted his shoulder. "Tell me... How to pick up Sango."

Both Sangos' heads whipped around to glare at them, the two whispering things back and forth.

Kikyo and Kagome were currently butting head, somewhat litterally.

At the moment, they were fighting over who was the better archer. The others who were there watched as the topic changed to who loved them more. Yasha or Inuyasha. Some even snickered.

Towards the end, before Dark went to break it up, they stepped back and loaded their bows.

Dark held his hand up and shot feathers at both. The two stumbled as the feather had some sort of calming effect.

"Ladies, we must focus at the task at hand. We need to save this world from the demons who are overrunning it."

And with that, Chrona shot an arrow through his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kagome and Kikyo drew thier bows again and pointed them at Chrona's direction.

All I could hear was my inner demon wailing away.

_**My mate... He's down... That's a demon sealing arrow... NOOOO. NOOOOOOO**_

The demon's wailing transcribed into my own frantic wails as I dashed for Dark.

The arrow's power was still setting in.

I grabbed the arrow, high purification powers killing the demon blood in my arm. My hand became a human hand and I winced.

I pulled the arrow free and threw it away, my hand hurting as demon blood licked at the human blood, throbbing painfully.

Dark's slow breathing sped up into a bit of a frenzy. I felt his head.

He was burning.

_**Mate okay! Mate okay, hot, but okay!**_ The demon happily yelped. I sighed and mopped the sweat from his forehead.

He opened his eyes, glazed with a fever.

"It hurt... Thanks for pulling it out..."

"Killed the demon blood in my arm as I pulled the arrow, and it's burning now." I held that arm with my other, the claws slowly sharpening.

Dark sat up and leaned into me for support.

"Marks are appearing on your wrist..." He looked at the arm that was burning. I did too

Two dark mahogany stripes were darkening on my tan skin. "Yeah... Demon marking too."

After a while, they dissapeared. "I guess the demon blood went on a rampage." Dark smiled.

I helped him walk over to the tree, Kikyo and Kagome still shooting arrows at Chrona, who fled just before one of Kikyo's hit her chest.

"She'll be back." I called to the two priestesses.

"Which one of your katana is a demon sword?" Yasha asked me.

"Neither, they're just plain steel." I blinked as we were eating supper.

"First tommorow, I'm taking you to our local weaponsmith to get one made. You can use one of your existing swords for the base. But you'll need a fang of somesort."

I opened my mouth. "I'm having one of these babies made into a sword." My fangs glinted in the low light.

Black Woman was sleeping away, dormant from the demon blood.

I got up and walked towards the inn. Yes, inn not hotel. "Yeah, see ya tommorow."

The others were already in the rooms.

I walked in and heard a little shouting from Autumn and Krad's room. I sighed and entered my room. Dark closed the door, he was topless, a puncture mark over his heart.

I heard shouting in the hall.

"DON'T SLAM THE FREAKING DOOR!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"I CAN SLAM THE FUCKING DOOR ALL I FUCKING WANT!" Came an angry Autumn.

"Ignore them." Dark muttered in my ear. I blushed as he placed his hand on my side.

"Okay..." I replied softly.

Green sparks filled the air as Dark's left arm became intact once again.

He flexed his flesh and blood fingers as we both looked at it with great intrest.

"Holy shit." I murmured.

Dark smirked. "Let's see how well it reacts."

"Reacts to what?"

"Sex." He breathed in my ear, gently biting.

My face felt hotter and soon, I found Dark pinning my wrists above me on the bed.

"Dark..." My hips rose up and touched his. My body wanted to feel this new Dark, who I hadn't quite yet had the chance to see intimately.

He smiled and untied my kimono's tie, pulling it open and untying the second layer.

"For dressing in Feudal Japan's proper attire, you still wear the correct undergarments for the old Tokyo." He smirked, running his fingers down to the front catch on my bra. He unclasped my bra and pulled it out of the way of the two well formed breasts.

"Da...rk.." I blushed. He smirked and licked a nipple. He started pulling the cloth from under me and pulled my underwear off.

"Shinji... I'm going in." He pulled his bottoms off.

I nodded and spread my legs. He thrust in.

"AH~ DARK!" I moaned, hips bucking.

"Feels so... strange... yet... so ... AWESOME..." Dark panted, thrusting hard.

"AHH~" I came, tightening up around Dark.

"Kh..." He moaned and came too.. He pulled out and lay beside me, pulling the covers up over us.

_**Yasha _**

I waited outside the inn for Shinji. She came out, wearing a kimono that gave some strange scent off. I may not be a hanyou like Inuyasha, but my senses were still sharp.

She waved and held a fang and a sword in her hand.

"Morning, Yasha."

"I can smell the late night sex on you."

She went bright red.

"Human, and you can still smell it." She muttered. Her right upper fang was missing, that was the one she pulled.

"Okay, I'll take you there." I led her to the weaponsmith's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

KRAD

I chased down Autumn in the morning, who was still having a fit.

"Autumn..." I caught her arm and pulled her to me.

"Let me go." She tried to pull away but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against her.

The moment slightly scared her and slightly aroused her at the same time. Autumn kissed back after the moment, her arms slipping around her neck.

I pulled back. "Calm down, okay?"

"Gimme your lips, Ice Hunter." She smiled, kissing me. I kissed back, my arms keeping her to me.

"Fine, my white winged angel." I smirked.

"Krad..." She whispered against my lips. "Later, can you be in me?"

"Fine, Autumn." I replied against her, kissing her after and broke away.

Shinji.

I sat in the hot workshop with Yasha and the female weaponsmith, Sakura.

"So, Shinji." Sakura was looking over the katana I brought to have it made into a demon sword. "You want me to make this katana into a demon blade."

I nodded. "The fang I want used is this one." I held my fang out to her. She picked it up and looked it over.

"Good, I can work with these. I don't need to remake my sword now that you've brought the right supplies." Sakura smiled and walked over, her hips swaying as she grabbed her supplies and her apron. "I'll have the sword forged by tommorow. I'm not Totosai's granddaughter for nothing." She smirked and thrust the blade into the fire. "The old bag taught me the art of demon sword forging anyways."

"Thanks." I stood up.

"I'll have Yasha drop it off, seeing as how he likes to watch me work new swords." Sakura replied as she watched the blade heat up.

I walked outside, several kids swinging various items around, swords, chain scythes, and a couple bone boomerangs.

The two Sangos were standing with them, teaching them various techniques.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The Feudal Era Sango shouted as she swung her Hiraikotsu at the target.

The kids looked eagerly at her as she fetched her boomerang.

A couple kids went back to what they were doing.

I walked over to the two women.

"Hey, Sango." I smiled, easily covering the two women. They turned.

"Hey, Shinji, right?"

"Yeah." I shook her hand.

"Just call me Sa." She gave the first syllable of her name to me.

Sa smiled.

"Okay, Sa." I turned and sat down.

"GET THE DEMON!" A couple kids pointed to me and started running.

"Whoa!" I jumped into the tree, dodging a couple chain scythes and boomerangs.

I poked my head out and looked at them. "I'm a half demon. I'm half human too." A couple kids nodded and sheathed thier weapons.

"What type of demon?" A kid asked.

"Dog. There's another hanyou here. Inuyasha."

A couple more sheathed their weapons. "We've heard of him. The best swordsman in the village is his decendant."

Sango and I looked at each other.

"They haven't had kids yet..." Sango told me. I shrugged.

"What about him? What's his name?"

"Yasha." Another kid replied. "He taught those who swordfight how to. He loves swords and loves watching a new one being made, it calms him."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Another laughed.

I climbed out of the tree and landed on the balls of my feet.

THAT NIGHT

**Autumn**

I walked into the room Krad and I were sharing.

Krad lay on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Did you notice? Dark has his left arm back." Krad murmured.

I sat beside him.

"It's later, my white winged angel." He smiled.

"I know, Ice Hunter." I climbed over him. "I hunger for you."

"Ooh, you know I love it when you talk all seductive, as you don't talk like that much." Krad kissed me as his hands went to my hips.

I smirked. "Just... fill me, my lover." I breathed into his ear. "Blow me away~"

Krad's cheeks went bright red, a tent quickly being set up in his pants. He pushed me off him and quickly got over me. His nimble fingers, capable of breathing life into artworks, caught on my blouse and undid the buttons, pullling the white fabric off my arms. His pale fingers drew invisible, teasing and tantalizing lines over my bare skin. I sat up, his arms snaking around and undoing my bra. He pulled the garment away and tossed the clothing he took off my body onto the floor.

"Krad..."

"Enough with the sexy speaking right now, you'll make me cum in my pants."

"Do I arouse you _that_ much when I talk like that?" I asked, nudging the bulge gently with my knee. He nodded quickly as he undid my pants and pulled them off with my underwear.

"And you're soaked." Krad smirked. "We're so... quickly... _aroused_... by... the other.." He slowly breathed into my ear.

"Krad, you sexy man." I smiled.

He undressed faster than he did with me and continued tracing the lines and gradually got to my lower.

"I'm still really tight..." I breathed.

He smirked. "Don't worry. I won't go too hard."

He slipped his finger in and rubbed around. "Krad!"

He slipped a second in and my legs twitched. "That hurts..."

He stretched me gently, my legs twitch now and then, and paired with a sharp intake each time.

Once Krad had three fingers in me, and I was more moan-y than gasp-y, he pulled them out and licked them off

"Krad!" I gasped.

I felt him shift before a bit of pain shot in. "FINALLY~" I called.

The minutes passed, Krad collapsed on top of me and panted. "Love you."

"Love you too." I replied. He pulled the covers up and we fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning... I noted that I had no time for a shower, and I had to go train.. I got up, and slipped some clothes on. Krad was smiling at me when I got dressed. "Training?"  
>"Training." I walked out, and Shinji sniffed the air and froze.<br>"Autumn?"  
>"Oh, Shinji-chan. What are you doing up early?"<br>"Going to get my sword. What about you?"  
>"Training!" I stretched.<br>"You smell like late night sex.." I blushed. "You'd better not get pregnant."  
>"I WON"T!" I walked with her outside. She smiled.<br>"I'll see you after then?"  
>"Sure!" I went in the other derection and started my magic training. Getting shot when I broke the patter. Not to mention the whip-lash on my back were almost gone.<p>

**SHINJI**

I went to get my sword. Sakura smiled. "Hey Shinji!" She smirked.  
>"Hey Sakura! Is it ready?"<br>"Yep! Just as I said!" She handed it to me. I smirked and seathed it. "If you ever need anything! Come see me!"  
>"Alright! WIll do!" I walked off. The closer I got to the path AUtumn and I seperated on, the stronger a magic signal was... You HAVE to be kidding me..<p>

**AUTUMN**

"FIRE!" I yelled, as I shot about 70 bullets around myself, shooting them down in 15 seconds flat. I panted, and Shinji walked up, clapping.  
>"Impressive. I sure can't do that." She laughed. I smiled after catching my breath.<br>"A pain, but I manage!" I sighed, standing up straight. I was wearing shorts and a white T-shirt with multiple stains on it from dirt sweat and blood.. Ew.. Oh well.  
>"Think you can teach me?"<br>"No can do." I smirked.  
>"WHY?"<br>"It's my talent. You start learning my stuff, and the Bureau will want you!" I laughed. She sighed.  
>"You've been in there since you were 7?"<br>"8... I earned the name Night Viper and Solo Wing Pixie."  
>"Cool..." She said in awe. <p>

We walked back together, deciding we'd go for a bath in the bath house together. The water was all nice. "Nice huh..?" I asked.  
>"It is.." She smiled. We both weren't wearing anything. For those of you who've read all the previous books, I have a crush on Shinji.<br>"Shinji..."  
>"Yea Rach..? You're blushing a little, is the water too warm for you? Will your cyborg melt?" She stood up, and I pulled her to me, and kissed her.<p>

**SHINJI**

I thought Autumn's cyborg would melt from the heat.. Turns out she kissed me. Her arms were around my waists, even if she was younger... She was still taking on the guy roll. My eyes were wide open, before I closed them and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her neck, and taking the offer of sitting in her lap. I felt something flick on my bottom lip before Black yeled at me; _**"She wants to make out with you?"**_ I blushed and opened my mouth, and she rubbed our tounges together, Black screaming something about White.. I couldn't help but like the feeling... Why...? Why did I like this so much. I pulled away from her, put looker her straight in the eyes.  
>"You're eyes are purple again... Shinji-chan..."<br>"And your eyes are honey yellow now.."  
>"I'm turned on, leave me alone.." I couldn't belive I turned her on.. But why were my eyes purple again? They should be gold. She kissed my nipple on my right boob and I blushed.<br>"Autumn-chan..?"  
>"I want you Shinji..."<br>"Then take me.." I whispered in her ear.

It wasn't long before that bath meant nothing... We were laying on my bed, making out. She had gotten 3 fingers into me. I moaned when her fingers his my G-Spot again. We layed in a 69 position. She licked me and I licked her and oh damn it felt amazing. We bit eachother, before we came. I rolled off her, after we licked eachother's cum up, and layed with my head on her chest. She blinked then hugged me back and smiled.  
>"Thank you.. Autumn-chan..." I said.<br>"I love you... I always have.. I always will.."  
>"But Krad-"<br>"I love him too..."  
>"Stay with your man... I'll always love you.." I smiles and fell asleep after she did.<p>

**DARK**

I had watched.. I had heard.. I was hurt.. Krad was too, both of us not wanting to think that happened... "It's not... True.." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

DARK

I looked at Krad, my heart giving out a pang, a hurtful one... That my loving wife, Shinji, would go sneaking around my back with my other's half's _Wife!_

He bit his lip, obviously also torn apart by guilt and shame as well. God dammit, those two.

"It is true..." Krad murmured. "They love each other..." His hands ran over each other nervously before his cheeks were colored a bright, bright red.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked him.

Krad suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pressed his lips against mine.

I pulled away, gasping from his sudden advance. My heart fluttered in my chest, my face feeling as if it were on fire.

"Krad? Are you really... _gay_?" I asked him, kneeling slightly as I looked at his face.

"Kinda..."

"How can you be frickin' 'Kinda' be _gay_? You're either are, or are not." I flustered.

"I'm kinda gay. I say that because I'm bisexual."

"400 hundred years or so together, and you tell me _now?"_

"Yeah..."

"Who do you like on the guy side?"

He went even brighter, a Tamaki red. He covered his mouth and muttered something, looking at his feet, the blonde hair breaking from its restraints and tumbling over his shoulders like a stream of gold. He really did look sexy like that. I could have mistaken him for a woman if he wore fake boobs.

"Pardon?" I asked my white winged other.

"You."  
>Blood rushed to my head and I felt my face burn.<p>

"Well, those two love each other... And I love you."

"Have you told... her?"

"She doesn't know I'm bi. What about you? You're face is bright red, and clearly... I can see you have a hard-on." Krad smirked, his eyes shifting down to my crotch, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips. "You're turned on by me."

My breathing hitched as a mental image rocked in my mind.

I shook my head and barged out of the room.

ME

I panted, looking at the ceiling, my bangs hanging over my eyes, plastered to my forehead with sweat. My body woke me up earlier and Fireplace Autumn was lying beside me.

Love for her bloomed in my chest. If I wasn't married to Dark, and she wasn't married to Krad, we'd probably be married.

I swiped a claw along her jaw gently.

"Love you." I whispered and got dressed, putting on my armor kimono I had made not too long ago... I only just mentioned this now. Sorry.

I sighed happily as the cool fabric rubbed against my skin.

Way stronger than that of a normal mortal suit of armor, and stronger than quite a few demon armors.

The color of the fabric also changed according to my mood.

Usually it was either purple to match Dark's hair, or red, to match Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat. (Yes, that's actually what his kimono top/haori's called)

I slid my sheathed sword, Hi no Kokoro; or Heart of Fire, under my belt. I walked out, early morning light filtered in the inn.

"Wonder when my time of weakness is..." I walked out of the inn and out into a clearing, hearing the bustle of cars and people in the town. "Is it during the day? Or is it at night?"

I looked up at where the moon would be.

"What time is my weakness?" I asked it. I felt like an idiot, as the moon would not give me a reply, and I doubt Tsukiyomi would either.

I continued down, a few people looking at me, my kimono changing colours now and then, due to my conflicting emotions.

I smiled as I got to my final place that was what I wanted.

I sat down in the wide meadow, Hi no Kokoro wanting out. I lay down after sliding the sheathed katana out.

I stared at the sky, a light breeze blowing through the open land. It was nice being here.

I sighed.

**BDMP.**

I sat up and looked at my blade.

**BDMP.**

What was that sound?

**BDMP**

That blade... Has a heartbeat...

Like Tessaiga and Tenseiga.

I shuddered before grabbing Hi no Kokoro and standing up.

I pulled the blade free from its sheath and let my youki flow along the katana. It sprung to life, edged in a dangerous flame that died moments before.

_Call it. Call the Steel Flame._

_"KUROGANEHONOO!"_ I shouted, someoneelse's voice echoing in my own. Flames sprung to life and burned a path in the grass, the land looking similar to the Scar of the Wind's aftermath.

What a sword!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I sighed, kicking my feet and sheathing the newly functional Hi no Kokoro.

I flicked out my wings and flew back to where our group usually gathered. I landed neatly, my legs bending to give me a bit of a shock reliever.

"We need to start a band." Dark informed me.

"Why?"

"Because." Yasha looked at me. "Big bad demons are cropping up faster than before. Especially in the big cities. Even in contries we'd need to fly to. The best way to do that.. Is by starting a band and going on tours."

"Ah... And we're doing this because?" I asked him.

"Because youkai slaying groups are few and far in between." The present day Sango told us. "And we have one of the biggest groups."  
>I nodded.<p>

I stood behind stage, my makeup being applied. The band was having a gig in a nearby town, and Dark and I were opening it. I was slightly nervous about this, even though I love performing.

"Shinji... The show starts soon." Dark came over to me.

I felt bad about cheating on him with Rach, and I knew he knew about it.

I nodded. "Thanks, love."

Dark nodded and walked away, his wings folding out to get some oxygen.

I stared after my thief, Sa-chan powdering my cheeks.

"Hallelujah's the song. You know the words, right?"

"No I don't. I've just been practising the tune." I scoffed. "Feh."

Sa-chan pulled away and grabbed a little shell. "Sango-chan gave this to me. It's lip stain from the feudal era." She opened it and applied it to my lips.

Autumn walked in and I blushed.

"You know why sluts can't count to 70?" She asked, a wry smirk on her face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz 69's a mouthful."

I laughed and smiled. "Funny. I get it."

Autumn nodded. "Well, you and Dark have the first song of the concert."

I gulped. "Don't remind me."

I stood up, Sa-chan brushing the last couple snags from my silver hair.

"Shinjitsu-sama, it's show time." The stage manager walked in.

I followed her to the wings of the stage.

"Okay, you're on first. The song's going to start in.. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The intro started, a few bars longer than the actual recording.

I walked on.

"_I heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?"_

I gently sung, my voice sounding gentler than when I sung Rolling in the Deep.

Dark walked out. He started singing the next part in only the most heartbroken lover boy could do.

"_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth..._

_The minor fall, the major lift..._

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah..."_

"_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, halle... lu... jah.." _

I joined in, my voice quivering with sadness slightly, my heart beating painfully. I really loved Dark.

"_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_"

Dark sung the next verse, his voice pained and I could tell he was trying to keep back the tears.

"_Maybe I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." _

I sung and let my emotions roam free, tears biting at my eyes.

_"There was a time_

_You let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving to_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"_

_"Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah..." _

I finished the song, letting a tear slip down my cheek. Dark walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

I smiled as he kissed me.

"You two, there's a demon on the loose." Sango ran on stage. "WE HAVE TO GO."

"SHIT!" I shouted, yanking away.

Then, Autumn was thrown into the stage area, her body bloody and her clothes stained with blood.

I heard Krad scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The character in this chapter speaks Japanese and will have the translation like __**this.**_

KRAD

I watched as Shinji and Dark sung Hallelujah like the angels they were. Angels with black wings, but still angels. The way thier voices shook slightly gave me the clue they were on the egde of crying.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming up behind me.

"Hello, love." I heard Autumn's voice murmur, her hands circling around me. Autumn moved her hands over my chest.

"You aren't Autumn." I could tell from the way they hesitated over my nipples and waistband.

"I am." She cooed.

"No you aren't."

"Sure I'm not. Turn around, if you dare..." The voice became twisted. "I'd _hate_ to see such a pretty boy get so... Mutilated..."

Chills ran down my spine, and the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood up.

"Especially because I was looking forward to having him... in me..." THe voice became a seducing tone.

I spun.

A monster was standing behind me, or now, in front of me. It's face could have been pretty once apon of time.

"KRAD!" Autumn shrieked, jumping in front of me just as the demon jabbed a blade at me. It caught her in her side. She screamed before stumbling out to the stage.

The demon stabbed again.

"Die, White Wings." She aimed straight for my chest.

The most feared scream came from my mouth.

DARK

I ran out, my feet pounding against the ground. Shinji was back with her... lover... I shook my head.

Krad was holding his chest, his eyes blank. The tie holding up his hair fluttered loose. White wings folded from his back, blood dripping to the floor from his chest.

I had only seen this side of him once.

"Shiro Tsubasa?" _**White Wings **_I asked. He turned, his eyes a cold, cruel, calculating amber, a smirk plastered across his lips.

"Hai, Kuro Tsubasa." _**Yes, Black Wings.**_ White Wings replied. "Sore wa nagai jikan ga kakatta." _**It's been a long time.**_

Killing and raping intent radianted from him like a terrible odor. He probably was after any female who could bear his child.

"You don't know half of it. When was the last time we met?"

"Eto... San hyaku-nen?" _**Um, Three hundred years?**_ White raised an eyebrow. "Suru mae ni wa atta subetede wanai, watashi ga sanshō shite kudasai." _**You aren't all you were before, I see.**_

I growled. "Shiro wa, hanarete Shinji to Autumn kara tsudzukeru." _**White, stay away from Shinji and Autumn.**_ I warned. White smirked.

"Ah, No nakama no shoyū ha~a~tsu, Da-ku?" _**Ah, possesive of your mate huh, Dark? **_He smirked. My hand rested on the hilt of my katana. "Watashi wa amari sorera no izureka o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen. Tabun no sono utsukushī chīsana hanyou no tsuma o jutai sa seru." _**I won't hurt either one of them too much. Maybe impregnate that lovely little hanyou wife of yours. **_I stiffened up as he said that.

"Don't you dare put your... cock... anywhere near my wife's..."

"Manko?" _**Pussy?**_ He smirked. "Watashi wa kanojo ga hijō ni yokude kita chīsana fakkuda to omoimasu. Anata ga subete no hanyou no hogonara dono yō ni mite."_** I think she's quite a nice little fuck. Seeing as how you're all protective of the hanyou.**_

I growled. "Fine. Do as you please."

White smirked and finished off the demon. "Imaimashī akuma wa watashi no karada o korosu shiyou." _**Damn demon, trying to kill off my body.**_ He walked to the stage, the lights flicking out.

When they turned back on, he and Shinji...

Had _vanished_.

SHINJI

My eyes opened on the ceiling of a strange room.

_Not again._ I thought, rubbing my head, the burn in my arms and the pain my chest similar to when Krad changed the flow of my magic. (Read book one if you haven't)

**Where is us?** My demon asked, irritated with not knowing where the fuck we were. I felt nothing on my body but a silk kimono.

"I don't know, but some ass changed our clothing." I muttered to Black and the demon, who I named Ayame.

"Ā, shinjitsu wa megasameta, or should I say, Shinjitsu woke up." A figure walked over to the bed.

"Who are you?"

"My name, is White."

My legs squeezed together, I started feeling wet. "..."

"It's mating season for hanyou and youkai, isn't it?" White smirked.

"And what if it is?"

"I shall be the one to make you feel better this year." He got into bed with me. "Starting today."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My eyes widened as White climbed over me.

"You know, you're quite the beautiful girl..." He whispered and leant over to one side of my head. I paled slightly as his hand slipped to the back of the obi and untied it. "And I'm sure that you will want it soon enough."

His hands opened my kimono he must have dressed me in.

"Ah, such full breasts." He smiled, his hands grabbing both.

**DARK**

I ran, holding Autumn. Where was I going, I didn't know. All I knew, White had my wife.. And Krad was within him... I stopped, and set the bleeding girl down. "Autumn..? Can you hear me?" There was no answer. I growled, for I knew, White could be in my girl at the moment.  
>"Please please answer me..." I whispered to her. I put my head on her stomach, where the blood was, not giving a damn. I felt a hand on my cheek, and looked at her.<br>"You... Worry.. So much.." She smiled. I held her to me.  
>"You had me scared shitless!"<p>

**SHINJI**

I moaned, as White ramed into my G-spot. "Does it feel good?" He asked. I was soaked, and I knew it. I couldn't help it.  
>"Ahh~" I moaned out.<br>"So it does.." He smirked, and went harder and faster. I came, with a gasp. He smirked and grunted, until he came inside me. He didn't stop though.. Making my moans louder.

**DARK**

I had started a little fire, and the pack around my waist helped. The matches in there.. Not to mention, I wrapped her side in gauze, since it was pretty bad. She was sitting there, in a skirt, and a bra, with her over coat, shivering as I put the bandages on. "Does it hurt?"  
>"Kinda.."<br>"I'm sorry..." I said, as I continued. She shook her head and smiled.  
>"I'm okay."<br>"I have a blanket in here some-"  
>"Dark.. It's okay.." She smiled. I sighed and leaned back.<br>"I'm sorry.."  
>"It's okay. As long as you're here. I'm fine with it. I wouldn't like being here by myself.. Where's Krad..?"<br>"Raping Shinji.. Well... White is anyways.." She flicked her lip stud. "Yea, that guy.." I knew who she was reffering to when she did that.  
>"Kh.." Was the only sound heard. I sighed, and made a little tent.. Fuck yea. I pushed her into it. "OW!"<br>"Well, your fault."  
>"How?"<br>"You're a kid."  
>"I AM NOT A-" I pushed her down. She blinked. I smirked and covered her up with a blanket that was in the pack, before laying down beside her, using mgic to kill the flames, and zip up the tent. I held her to me, and she fell asleep.<br>"Oh yea, you're so not a kid.." I smiled and fell asleep.

**KRAD**

I woke up to Shinji the next morning. Both of us on a bed, and naked. I blinked and looked at her. My hair was loose, and so was hers.. Not to mention sex scent filled the room. "White.." I muttered. I got dressed, put something on her, and carried her out of there. I took off soon after. "Where's Rachelle and Dark..?" I asked the device Rach had given me. It hung around my neck, the feather white, but the tips gold.  
><span><strong>"80 miles to the east."<br>**It replied. I growled, and turned to the east, going 90MPH...

**DARK**

I shot up the next morning, holding Autumn, and jerking her up with me. "HOLY HELL WITH THE HAND GRENADE!" She yelled, then took in a sharp breath. I could feel Krad getting closer.. Shinji too. I dressed Autumn in something a little more apropriate, before taking her out of the tent, and shoving it all back into my waist bag. We waited about 13 minutes, before Krad landed. Autumn hugged him, after he handed Shinji to me. He smiled. I smirked and pulled a brush out of my waist bag. This thing has everything, I swear. Autumn smiled and stated to brush out Krad's hair.  
>"Ow. Ow. Ow!"<br>"Sorry.. Stay still.." She tied it up. He then brushed out her hair, and parted it, before putting her hair up. Shinji woke up.

"Don't hurt me.." She muttered.  
>"It's Dark.."<br>"Dark..?" Her eyes opened fully before she smiled. "My Kaito... The one that stole my heart.." I could feel her apologies through our connections. She wanted to stay with me... I nodded and hugged her. Autumn and Krad were running around, laughing and jumping.

We flew home, Autumn staying under Krad.. I mean like.. Her hands were on his chest, and he was holding her under him while flying. It was pretty cute, seeing as how she looked innocent.

**Well, Shinji was a lazy ass.. And didn't post. It's Fate12343. Her true lover. :3 I need to get the fuck to bedm seeing as how it's 9:54- 9:55pm now... This chapter will be posted around, 5pm - 10pm tommorow! :) BYEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I leaned over the toilet in the inn we had been staying in. Throwing up.  
><em>What's wrong with me?<em> I thought. _The last time I felt this sick was while I was sick with Roy's twins. And I feel sicker than that._  
><strong>It's mating season.<strong> Akuma told me, her voice cold. Most demons end up with about one or two offspring in a pregnancy after.  
>I both paled and blushed at the same time, acid rising up in my throat again. I retched and Krad came in.<br>"Shinji... Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine, just your rapist, homocidal, muderous other half just possibly '<em>Watashi shimi koma seru<em>' " I mimicked the cool, calculating tone of White Wings.  
>Krad looked taken aback.<br>"Just... That 'rapist, homocidal, muderous' alter-ego made you pregnated with sort of my child, seeing as I share the same DNA and semen as him." Krad looked at my stomach.  
>I went really, really bright red. "If you put it that way..." I fiddled with my thumbs, twirling them around, light red marks wrapping around from my claws.<br>Krad laughed as he knelt by me, placing a pale hand on my silver hair and ruffling it. I blushed and looked down at his croch, as if I were sorta wary of the opposite sex now that I've been raped... twice.  
>In fact, I am kinda wary, though I still love making love with Dark.<br>He sighed and smiled kindly and helped me to my feet. I stared at the clear, gentil amber eyes that Krad had now a days, before, they were a cold gold that had a calculating and chilling feel to them. I sighed, my hands going to my hips. I walked out, wiggling my ass a little and smirking.  
>I turned around to see Krad's eyes fixed on my rear end.<br>"Seww... I see you like asses..." I smirked, wiggling my hips more, "Krad."  
>He blushed and muttered what sounded like "Yeah."<br>I walked out.  
><em>So, Dark's a boob man and Krad's an ass man... Also... Dark's also a thigh guy. <em>I thought, as I went down to the dining room. Dark and Autumn were already there and Dark was currently chowing down on the Breakfast Buffet.

"Hey love." I smiled as I walked over and started massaging his shoulders. He blushed as I slid my hands over and onto his chest. "Mmn, is my Darkie embarrassed?"

"Not right now... " He murmured. "Later... And I'm eating~" He shoved the fork with a piece of waffle into my mouth.

I chewed and swallowed, laughing at him. "Okay, love." Krad came in and sat down, opposite of Autumn.

"Don't even sit there." She growled at her husband. I sat between them.

"Why not?"

"You raped Shinji! Pretty much like LAST TIME."

"I DIDN'T RAPE HER! WHITE DID!"

"STILL PRETTY MUCH THE SAME BODY!"

"LIKE YOU'D UNDERSTAND!"

"I DO MATTER OF FACT, UNDERSTAND HOW YOU SHARE THE BODY WITH SOMEONE!"

"WHO? Please, explain!" Krad glared.

"You two, break it up." I put my heads between them.

"DON'T 'YOU TWO, BREAK IT UP,' ME!" Autumn mimicked my voice in a high falsetto.

I growled. "Don't pull me into this."

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" A hunting knife impaled itself in the table in front of us. We turned, our faces pale to the thrower.

Kagome and Sa-chan stood there, Sa-chan's arm out, having just thrown the dagger.

"Y-y-y-you alm-mo-most k-ki-killed u-us!" Dark stuttered, his eyes wide, gripping the table, close to probably passing out.

"I was aiming for the table, not the back of your head, you dumbass phantom thief." Sa-chan sighed, walking over and pulling it out of the table, sheathing it in it's scabbard on her hip.

He paled, the color bleaching from his face before she punched him.

"Now, you four. BEHAVE." She glared before walking off.

Roku, who was at the buffet, sweatdropped. "And that's my future."

I got my breakfast and started eating.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I sighed, walking down the halls again.  
>I heard a little bit of news that Chrona was behind all the demons going berserk. I sighed as the grip on my sword's handle tightened. I could smell her.<br>I climbed out a window and went to lie on the roof. The demon stink was everywhere.  
>I heard the bicker of apprentices as they struggled to write the best talisman, or the most accurate shot. I sighed.<br>"I wish I was that innocent still." I smiled sadly, lifting my right hand up. "How old am I again? I'm still in my teens I know that... But how old am I? I lost count."  
>I started ticking my years up.<br>"I was thirteen when all this shit started... that was... Four years ago..." I blinked. "So I'm seventeen. I married two years ago, had a pair of kids... Lost my arm, got it back later when I changed into this." I smiled. "Not that I hate being a hanyou or anything."  
><strong>Good, cause you would hate being me.<strong> Akuma sighed, her tone slightly sad.

I sat up, the stench of Chrona and that damned White Wings filling my nose.

_ Wait, is that bastard white teaming up with that damned woman?_ I thought, getting to my feet and almost slipping off the roof.

In fact, my feet gave away with a loose tile and I found myself dangling off the roof, my fingers slipping.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I exclaimed, my grip slipping slowly and surely, until...

KATUNK!

The metal holding my wieght and I found myself on a one way trip to death.

That was...

If I didn't have wings.

I flipped the long black ebony feathered limbs out and caught enough air so I didn't end up as a Shinjicake on the patio.

As I coasted along the breeze, my back started hurting, before I realised, I _was_ slowly _falling_.

**When's period of weakness again?** Ayame asked, her tone worried as I felt searing pain in my wings, like something was burning.

**_B-BMP_** I heard my heart thump loudly, the ends of my hair going black.

"Shit..." I muttered, going in for a quick landing, my wings dissapearing the moment I touched the ground.

**It's the night of the full moon that you're human, I guess... What a bore.** Ayame sighed.

I watched, my face paling, as my claws and fangs turned to human nails and teeth. The silver hairs slowly turned black, dyed by the loss of my demonic powers.

Hi no Kokoro was a demon sword, like Tessaiga. I was sure if a demon caught me, I was screwed over. In fact, I probably wouldn't see the dawn.

I started running at a human speed back towards the inn, my ears elven-ish now, and my hair mostly black. The inn was a little while away now, about three more minutes of this slower speed.

I hated being human. My body was tiring too quickly, and just the resistance my body was putting up, it wasn't used to this, and it was now treating me as when I was human all the time, before meeting Krad and my husband, the tough stitch in my side. I panted, my feet hurting as they pounded against the rough ground, roots knicking my bare feet, bleeding slightly. My hands placed themselves on my lower stomach.

Was I pregnant?

Maybe I am...

My body tired out more and by the time I got to the door, my chest hurt and burned in pain. I gasped, hunching over my stomach.

"Shinji?" Dark asked. "Is that you?"

"No, I'm a golem." I sighed, pulling my hair out of my face, standing full height. He sighed. "Yes, I'm your wife.

He looked up and down, his eyes staring right at my boobs. "Yup, you're my wife. The only woman I see with that size around here other than you is Autumn." He jabbed his thumb over at the other side of Kokuyoku.

I blushed brightly, pushing him with my right hand. Pain zipped right up my arm and I pulled it away.

"You alright?"

I looked at it. "The last time I was human, I had automail. It's not exactly used to a flesh and blood arm as a human body." I flexed my wrist. "Yeah, that's the problem. Right there." Pain zinged up my arm each time I made a circle.

"Huh?" Dark looked at my wrist. "If it hurts. Stop it."

I dropped my arm. "Never thought of that."

Dark facepalmed. "I am married... to an idiot half-blood." He sighed.

I wiggled my hips as I walked away, over to the dining room. I sat with the fighting group when I heard a scream from the hotel manager.

"HELP!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stood up, my chair knocking over and slamming onto the hardwood flooring of the inn's dining room. Sa-chan and Yasha both stood, pulling out a katana each. My face was pale as I reached for my own sword. Sango tossed a small bottle to me.

"Here, hide the smell of your blood. It's recongisable as demon blood. They catch on, you die. Use it." Sango warned me. I popped the cap off the bottle and started spraying myself with it.

Inuyasha sniffed. "I can't even smell a trace of demon blood. Just human. You could be a human exterminator for all I knew." He smirked, giving me a wink. The half demon got to his feet and started walking.

The half-blood sniffed a couple times as he was by the door. "I smell human blood. That demon's got a couple humans hurt." I ran over, Inuyasha sliding Tessaiga free from its sheath. The demon blade sprung to life, glowing faintly with Inuyasha's youki. I pressed my back against the door.

"Three... Two... One." Yasha kicked down the door and the four of us ran in, swords out.

I heard a swish.

"Four humans... And a hanyou... How nice... I haven't tasted the flesh and blood... of a.. hanyou... In so... long..." A voice slowly whispered, the black hairs on the back of my neck rising. "And... there's... one... Among you mortals... Who isn't... mortal full...y..."

I heard footsteps and the voice crooned. "Another... This one... smells... simply... Wonderful. Her blood... sings so sweetly to me..."

I heard Autumn gasp loudly, metal clinking against each other. I flinched as a stench, strong enough to hurt me as a human, filtered in. Inuyasha coughed, his shoulders shaking in the mist.

"It's too strong for my nose..." He coughed, his free hand covering his nose and mouth, his eyes glazed in pain a little. "It burns... and hurts..."

I gripped the hilt of Hi no Kokoro tighter, slowly loosing my focus.

"NO!" I heard a thunk as Autumn shouted.

"You... bitch!" The voice gasped, in pain, I could tell it. I coughed.

_What time is it?_ I thought, looking towards where the window would be. Inuyasha stood in front of me, his ears slightly bent towards the silver hairs. A low growl came from his throat, signaling the demon wasn't dead, or done here, yet.

"Shit..." Yasha leaned on his sword, bleeding from his arms and a cut on his forehead. "She's an assasin... keep an eye out."

I turned around, keeping an eye on the area. Inuyasha pressed his back against mine, a defense we sorta had instinctively. I heard a shift and I pulled a bow and arrow out from thin air, using a bit of my magic I had to use like this.

I felt a searing pain as my nose and eyes burned. My hand twitched up and the arrow landed, imbedding itself in the roof. A pain burst through my chest and I coughed, blood filling my mouth and dripping out.

"Ah... Wonderful..." The hand pulled back and I could see the demon licking my blood off its fingers. I kept coughing, the blood spilling out.

Faint light was filtering in. _I just need to hang on till morning.. just another hour or so._ My thought sounded desparate, and for once...

I couldn't hear Ayame.

**Dark**

I looked over at Shinji, the demon was standing near her, looking down as Shinji was slowly sinking to the ground. I ran over and shook her shoulder.

A pool of blood was around her, and the sky blue kimono she was wearing was dyed a deep scarlet, stinking of her blood. Bile rose in my throat.

"No... Shinji!" Her dark purple eyes were glazed over, her face scrunched in pain.

"I'm not dead yet, Dark... It just hurts... so much..." She coughed.

I traced her jaw. I placed my hand on her back, healing the wound with magic, and then placed my hand on her chest, healing the wound there. Any internal damage was going to have to heal once the sun rose. Yasha and Sango from the current day were both standing guard.

Kikyo walked in, drawing her bow and pulling an arrow free from the quiver on her back. Her eyes became cold and focused. Her aim was at the demon who had given Shinji this death wish.

**Autumn**

My face paled as Dark had tears down his cheeks, holding Shinji in his lap, her hair pitch black, the sign she was mortal. I knew she hated the weak side of her, and now, she was dying because of it. No wonder why half-demons such as Shinji and Inuyasha hid during their time of weakness.

Kikyo's arrow glowed pink, getting brighter as she focus. Once she let the string and the feathers go, the arrow flew right at the demon who was currently licking up Shinji's blood from the floor. The demon looked up at the wrong second and the arrow impaled itself in the demon's forehead.

"NO!" The demon gasped, clutching at the arrow as it broke its body down. "NOOOO!"

I looked at the room, the miasma was dissipating, blood was splattered against the wall, the body of the woman who owned the lovely inn torn apart. The demon looked like it was both male and female, and there was a little bit of evidence that the demon did indeed rape her before killing the poor woman. I walked around the room. Kikyo was bandaging some of Yasha's wounds, her eyes soft as she kissed him on the forehead. Morning light filtered into the room, Shinji's face lit up.

Her hair started to bleach, turning white, her ears becoming elf ones. I could hear the loud heartbeat of demon blood changing her body, her power coming back. She sat up, going on all fours and threw up, bile stinking up the room. Blood flecked through the greenish-yellow substance on the floor.

"Shinji, are you okay?" Dark asked her, placing a hand on her back.

"Yeah, my chest just hurt..." She sat back on her knees and leaned into him. "I need rest."

Dark picked her up and carried her off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Inuyasha

The room stunk of Shinji's upchuck, blood from her and the poor woman who owned the inn, demon blood from that demon, and cum. I sighed as Yasha and Kikyo, followed by Miroku and Roku, came in with cleaning supplies and started cleaning up. Miroku unleashed the Kazaana and sucked up the demon's remains. Sango picked up the woman's remains and her reincarnation from the present time Kagome once belonged to and carried it outside and buried her.

"What a horrible way to die..." Roku groaned, watching the two Sangos bury the poor hostess.

"I agree, Roku." I stared at the wall. Yasha was busy cleaning up a blood stain on it. Kikyo sat down.

"Kikyo..." Yasha looked at her. "Once all this is over, will you marry me?"

She blushed. "Yes!" A smile lit up her face.

Kagome walked in, her hands on the small baby bump. "Wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl." She pondered, a smile lighting up her pretty face.

I caught the scent of Chrona, a lovely flowery scent that gave the impression that they were nice and would protect someone with thier life, a trap Shinji warned me to never make. She told me that she was aquainted with Krad's other half, apparently named White Wings.

I heard several thunks on the roof and some swearing from the direction of the room Dark and Shinji shared. Mostly in a high pitched female scream in pain, Dark must have been pinning her down to keep her from clawing at her chest. Trust me, those wounds in your chest, they irritate you so much.

"SHINJI!" I heard Dark shout at her, pain tinging the edge of his voice, probably had been scratched by Shinji, and it would have hurt, knowing hanyou claws.

"Ah, shit..."Autumn ran out, a small thing on a cord in her hand as she flung the door open.

Krad ran out after her, a white feather flicking into his hand. His wings fluttered out.

It was only after a bright flash that I heard a deathly scream from Autumn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krad shouted.

I paled, my hands dropping to my side as my feet carried me out.

There was Autumn, on the ground, blood pooling around her, and a sharp looking staff through her chest on a glowing mark. The world seemed to stop, the blonde on his knees, tears falling from his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

SHINJI

I lay in the bed, panting. My chest burned in pain, Dark watching me.

"How long will you be in pain."

"Three... Hours at the most." I gasped. He nodded.

"You heal fast, don't you."

I heard a deathly scream, one that sounded like a killing blow had been given to them. Dark gasped as I tried to sit up, his hands pinning my shoulders to the bed. I had just figured who had died.

"AUTUMN!" I shouted, my chest hurting more.

Dark's face paled, as he knew what I was capable of. He was my 'mate', as Ayame called him, but Autumn also had that intimate feeling, and she was a part of me, like Krad was to Dark.

DARK

Shinji's body convulsed, her expression a mix of anger, shock, disbelief, and that emotion no mortal had ever felt, only those of the Kokuyoku knew how it felt. And I had felt it once before. It's a mixture of protectiveness and revenge, mixed with a few other deadly things. It was deadly to anyone who dared to cross the path of the remaining fragment of the art I was born from.

_Hikari-chichi-ue, what were you hoping to create when you made the Kokuyoku?_ I silently asked him.

Shinji's eyes turned purple and then black, a sign that her true form, truer than the entity within her called Black Woman, just something known as Death. Inside each of the Kokuyoku peices, Krad, Shinji, Autumn and myself, was a kamakazi-like mode that was if you killed off thier lover, or thier other half, and it triggered the most primal form of us that we just call Black Death, or White Death. No pun intended on the poor Middle Ages with the Black Plague, or the Black Death.

Her eyes became the hollow look to them, and once you became Black Death, or White Death, you don't care who you slaughter in cold blood. One of my past tamers died because of the overload. The path was able to continue since he had a sister who had a baby boy.

I paled as I pulled my hands away and pressed my back on one of the walls.

The person who was my wife looked at me, a recognising light in her eyes. I sighed, as she seemed that she wasn't going to massacre anyone, except slaughtering whoever killed her other half.

Now, Shinji isn't just a half demon, she's also a deadly part of the Kokuyoku, the Yang half of the Kokuyoku is more dangerous, because when we go into an even more deadly version than the Yin.

The female Black Death walked to the door, grasping for a way out, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. Two black wings fluttered out slowly, the black feathers flying around her like they were in slow motion. I followed the girl out.

Obviously, this Death was after Autumn's killer, and she meant business. The Death walked outside, her face a cruel and cold expression, her eyes as cold as a starless, moonless night. It was like watching Krad when we were first born.

After the pain had subsided, the pain of feeling 18 years of life, the pain of birth, the pain of living, the pain of the universe, sped up and all at once, like being dunked in acid, we weren't much more civilised than the Deaths. Krad was born into the world with a hateful streak, his gold eyes as cold and hard and harming as the sun itself, his blonde hair loose over his naked body. He was beautiful in his own way. It was a few years before either of us could properly walk or talk. Back then, the two were unsure if the monsters they created, Niwa's fault at interupting the ceremony, and Hikari-chichi-ue's fault for creating the artwork in the first place, would pass down, or if they were merged with us permanantly, as a curse for messing with the Devil's work.

We had control most of the time, and at first, we only spoke in the tongue we knew, the language of the Kokuyoku. Eventually, we learned from the two talking to each other in two foreign languages. Krad and I picked them up together, Krad slowly becoming more lovable to some. He even started learning the forbidden art Hikari-chichi-ue used to give birth to us.

Krad was on the ground, by Autumn's broken body, a staff of somesort beside her body, Capricorn blinking in her hand.

Wait, was she...

_"Brother! Come look!" A younger Krad exclaimed happily, running over to me, his eyes gleaming like a little kid's. We were around 17 in human years at the time, just younger than the current day in looks."I made an artwork on my own, like Rue-otou-san!" He grabbed my hand, his fingers and palms covered in paint along with his bangs and face. He led me to the room he worked in, a canvas beautifully painted with the signs of the horoscope._

_"What did you call it?"_

_"The Twelve Signs!" Krad smiled._

_"Should have called it Senseijutsu." I placed my hands on my hips as I looked at it._

_"But I don't wanna~" Krad whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Pretty immature for a 17 year old man._

She was... _My god, Krad. She's ... your..._ daughter! I thought, looking at her.

The Black Death was gone, chasing after her killer. She wasn't going to return until she either gave up, or killed the target. And giving up meant pushing herself to her limits. Which was going to be a while.

"Was that... Shinji?" Krad asked me quietly, standing up.

I shook my head. "No, it was Black Death."

He paled, which was considering what color was _in his face_, now was all bleached out, leaving him looking more like the unearthly angel he could be. Though, make that an angel of death, as he was both capable of creating life, and ending it.

"O magnum quid. Ad Mortem vanis, die et hora novissima, tu, Dark." Krad sighed, rolling the language we knew from creation out. I hadn't heard him use it since... Since that time.

"Scio. Et Shinji non fore idem. Ego scio me non nimium domitor exustus sem notoria." I replied, my face scrunched in pain, like the time Black went on her rampage.

"Quid nunc?" Krad replied, his voice broken up, I could see he was fighting the urge to go after her. There was one other way, and Shinji wasn't going to like it.

Mating season was still on, and Krad needed to fill her.

**What the language Dark and Krad are speaking in at the end is Latin. I wanted to have a foreign language in it, and they already had English and Japanese under thier belt. It was either going to be Greek, or Latin. **

**What Krad says: first time: *cant remember what I wrote the first time* The Black Death's on a rampage, and last time, it was you, Dark.**

**Dark: I know. And Shinji won't be the same. I know I wasn't. **

**Krad: What now?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Krad... You're going to have to track her down."  
>"I know."<br>"You can do that fairly quickly, seeing how fast you snapped me out of it, when I turned into the Black Death." I looked up into the blue sky. The demon blood within me could sense her nearby. She was looking, her target must have fled.  
>"She's not too far. I'll watch her body." I sat down by Autumn.<br>"The only way she'll be revived is if I repair her. But I still need to get Black." Krad flipped his wings out. "I'll bring her back here, then... You know."  
>I nodded as he took off.<p>

Black Death leaned over Autumn's unmoving form.  
>"Lady dead?" She asked, her eigo broken up the way a person uneducated in it would.<br>"Yeah, sort of." Krad walked over, pulling out a wrapped package and sitting down beside Autumn's body.  
>"What master doing?" Black asked him. Krad sighed.<br>"Fixing her."  
>"Ah." Black looked quite intrigued with him as he started repairing Autumn's mark. His brush gently ran over the broken lines, tracing life back into them.<br>It was several long minutes, as Krad let the ink set with magic and dry completely before tracing over it again.  
>He finished and got to his feet. Black turned away.<br>Krad caught her wrist and the Black Death looked at him. "You need it, don't you. Aren't you still a demon, like this?"  
>The Death stared at him, blushing. "More less."<br>"Is it still mating season, do you need it?"  
>"Yes, master."<br>Another thing about the deaths, they take a master of one of the other parts. And apparently, the female Black Death just took Krad as her master.  
>It's just a sex relief thing, as they basically become a sex toy to thier master.<br>"Okay..." Krad looked at his feet.  
>"Master, where?" She asked him.<br>"A bedroom."  
>"Lead me." She replied softly. He took her hand and led her inside.<p>

KRAD

Shinji was in there, and I knew that her being Black Death was hurting Dark. Black Death smiled at me kindly, undoing the kimono she was wearing.  
>"Master, this yours." She beamed. Sure, Shinji's body was attractive. But as Black Death was at the reins, I wasn't as... aroused.<br>You prefer that Dark, or that Autumn, or Shinji. Not Death. Death isn't very appealing to you, isn't she? I can make that... go away.  
>Shut the hell up, White. I growled at him in my head. You just want another reason to rape her. She'll go back to normal after I have sex with her, it's not like Death gave up or killed Chrona.<br>Ooh, I'm sooo hurt. Just let me fuck 'er.  
>When I've lost my soul.<br>Don't be so cruel to me... It's just like you fucking her, 'cept it's me in control. You do want her pregnant. I can probably set enough of our seed into her to get a child.  
>I can get Autumn pregnant later.<br>Don't you want her to carry your child, I mean, Shinji's such a pretty girl, I'm sure she'd produce quite the lovely little baby from your semen.  
>I growled. Black looked at me funny.<br>"Master, is something bad?" She turned, looking down at her naked body. "I not good?"  
>"No, it's not that..."<br>Just let me screw her. She'll be pregnant in the morning. If she isn't already.  
>Fine. I growled, letting him have control.<p>

DARK

(Sorry Shins...) I had brought Autumn inside the inn. She was breathing now, and I smiled. Though... She wasn't really wearing anything, but underwear... Not even her bra was on, seeing as how Krad had to fix the mark. "Just one.. Touch..." I touched the mark. What was originally black, going white at my touch. "Oh wow.." I was amazed. Krad must've desinged her this way... I kepts tracing it, but had to sit on the bed, and over her to finish the circle off. She groaned, after I finished tracing, as her hair went black. I blinked. "A-Autumn..?" She opened her eyes, a deadly purple. "Oh shit.. I'm fucked..."  
>"Not Autumn... Leader of the 12 DEADLY signs, at your service. Her voice was the same, but had the mean attitude on it.<br>"You're... The Dark side of her."  
>"Exactly. Nice to meet you. Now.. Fix the mark, or I'll kill you." I blinked. "You can't, can you?"<br>"N-No... Give Rach back..."  
>"Boy.. You're an idiot.." She pushed me off her, and sat up. "I will not giver her control back, until I am fixed.. If the mark were to stay red, as it was before, and not changed to black. This wouldn't of happned." I started tracing the mark, using every last bit of light magic in my body to change her back. Autumn fell back on the bed, back to normal... I sighed.<br>"Please don't tell Krad about that.."  
>"You're a dumb ass.." She smiled.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

KRAD

I watched as White pushed the Black Death to the bed, stripping himself of his clothing quicker than you could say "Whore for grabs."  
>He thrust in forcefully, hitting the poor girl's g-spot right off the bat.<br>Black's chest bucked. White continued to go right into the spot.  
>The eye colour lightened to purple and slowly changed back to silver, her hair bleaching.<br>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Shinji cried, automatically recognising her rapist from before. "STOP IT!" She cried, her hips wriggling. Her body was enjoying it, but her mind wanted otherwise. "PULL OUT!"  
>"Sure." White smirked and Shinji relaxed. "After I cum."<br>Shinji tensed up again, and apparently that's what White wanted, as he started pounding a little harder, then came, pulling out.  
>"There we go sweetheart." He cooed softly, brushing her jaw.<br>She had a blazing fire in her eyes, glaring at White. "Stop raping me everytime you need it." Her hands flexed. A swift fist was made and she punched up, catching him under the jaw, hurting both him and myself. I sighed. "Because I hate it. You sticking your dirty manhood into places men that aren't married to me should be touching!" She was acting all self righteous from the era part of her was from.  
>I was suddenly back in control, and I was over Shinji.<br>"K-Kr-ra-ad!" She stuttered, going bright red. "Did I hurt you when I punched you?"  
>I shook my head.<p>

Shinji

Apparently, after the place had been cleaned up, a new innkeeper was appointed and they were holding a sort of ball. Dark smiled as he held out a pretty dress to me.  
>"It's tonight. Krad's getting Autumn into one too."<br>I took it from him and ran off to change into it.  
>After I changed out of my bloody kimono and into the dress, I looking in the mirror. It did flatter my body, my curves accented, but there was a bump in my stomach. I frowned as I rubbed my hands over it. It wasn't soft, like fat, but hard. LIke before.<br>I was pregnant, and I knew that it was White's. I walked back out, Dark in a suit.  
>"You know..." He raised his hands up to my white dog ears. I felt a hot flash and something hit against my ears. "You look better with earrings in."<br>I blushed, looking down.  
>"Dark... I..."<br>"I know." Dark placed a hand on the bump. "I don't care. I'll love him, or her, as my own child." He pulled me close to him. "And you look beautiful, baby in you, or none."  
>I blushed even more, Dark pressing a kiss to the top of my head and taking my hand, leading me into the dining room.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
>Yes, this is the last chapter. Love, after this, go and post book 6.<p>

Dark held my hand as we walked onto the floor. All the tables had bee pushed to a ring on the outside of the room, a large space for dancing in the middle. A soundsystem was set up and Miroku was watching Roku set it up, Roku's hands quickly and neatly connecting wires and snapping parts together. Roku pointed to a button and Miroku pushed it. Music started playing and Inuyasha was amazed, his eyes lighting up like a puppy given a new toy, and he automatically asked Kagome questions about it.  
>More of a surprise was Krad in the color black. You see, as the white half of Kokuyoku, you didn't see him in black much. I laughed as Autumn walked to join him, her dress well covering her mark, her face just slightly paler from usual. If a mortal looked at her, you wouldn't see anything wrong. But as anything more than a mortal, you'd see that she was slightly paler, and you could smell the faint stench of blood on her.<br>The dress Krad put her in looked amazing on Autumn.  
>Krad smiled as a slow tune came on and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and started dancing a slow dance with her. It was cute.<br>Dark smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Like Krad, he began to slow dance with me, and me who's been out of the dancing room for about five years stumbling around with him, slowly picking up the dance.  
>"You're kinda shaky." Dark smiled as I wobbled in the heels.<br>"One, I'm in heels, not used to them. Two, I haven't danced since Grade Eight." I smiled back, tripping over my heels a little. He laughed.  
>"Okay. But, after this is all over, you and I will have eternity to get you to dance like a princess." Dark smiled, being patient with me.<br>More of the inn guests danced onto the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha, awkwardly dancing, more than us, Roku and Sa-chan, Miroku and Sango, Kikyo and Yasha.  
>Kikyo and Yasha were a cute couple together, Yasha's hair neatly brushed and pulled back in a low ponytail. Who says ponytails are for girls? Yasha was totally rocking it. He looked like a fine gentleman from Queen Elizabeth the First's time. Or just a genteleman in the 1800's. Kikyo was dressed like she was in Feudal Japan, her hair pulled back like the other Kikyo's. I smiled as I hugged Dark.<br>The music turned to an upbeat, happier one, and the guests started rocking out, dancing with thier romantic intrest and the others. I smiled as I danced with Miroku.  
>"Better not try anything." I smirked, slapping a wandering hand off my ass. He laughed.<br>"Like what?"  
>"I'm already knocked up, as you can see, so asking me to bear your child is a fruitless quest you're seeking to fufil."<br>"Now you're talking my language." Miroku smirked. "Maiden."  
>I laughed and broke away, grabbing Kikyo's hand, the music shifting to something a group dance would be done to.<p>

Eventually, I got around and danced with Krad and Autumn.

"It's time." Krad smiled. I nodded.

"Time to say good bye to the world of Inuyasha for now!" I laughed. Dark walked over with Inuyasha and Ed.

"Inuyasha is coming with us to the next world." Dark told us.

We nodded.

"Everyone, we're leaving."

The dance stopped, and our friends from this world came over and gave us hugs.

"We'll see you guys in a few years in the final war." Krad opened the portal and jumped through.

I followed.

_Where to now?_


End file.
